Supernatural
by Hollywing
Summary: Gardevoir keeps thinking that we will meet someday. But I need to be a human again, who cares about her? GengarxGardevoir, Flyleaf songfic and One-Shot, Don't hurt me


**Hey! I was bored on my birthday (today) and I just wrote this. It's a songfic for GengarxGardevoir, and...hehehe, I may have misspelled something or the other. And no flames plz, it's just something that came to mind. The song is Supernatural by Flyleaf.  
**

**Hides behind couch Don't kill me.**

**Disclaimer: HOLLYWING DOES NOT OWN POKEMON. I DO NOT AND NEVER WILL. JEEZ.**

* * *

**Her headaches are constant, **

**Increasing in pain **

**With each passing day. **

Gardevior screeched as the curse slammed into her, knocking her off her feet. Her master lay on the floor beside her, watching with no emotion, his lifelong partner suffering.

**She can't even manage **

**To stand on her own, it's gotten so bad. **

She sank to her knees and let out another loud cry, with her whole body throbbing with extreme pain. She tried to stand, but the pain got worse…

There was no hope to live now.

**Now you think of saying**

**There's no use in praying. **

**And still, she bows her head. **

Ninetales gazed with her red eyes wide with shock. _She doesn't deserve to suffer this,_ the fire fox thought, _her cruel and foolish master does. But…does he feel anything for her?_

"Do you want to take the curse from her?" Ninetales asked reluctantly. But as she turned around, the boy who once owned Gardevior had fled, leaving behind her dead body. Ninetales stood stock still for a moment, trying to realize what had happened. Gardevoir gave her life for the young trainer…but he went ahead and let her die…despite all the kindness she gave him…

_That shallow…EVIL man!!_

**So she can say **

**Thank You for just one more day. **

As Gardevior's soul left her body, she gazed down on the running body of her master, despite remembering all the suffering she had to bear.

"I love you, my friend," she murmured, starlight reflecting in her blue eyes. "And one day…"

**Supernatural patience **

**Graces her face **

**And her voice never raises. **

"I know …" Darkness covered her body, shielding it from sunlight and the outside world. Sludge encased it…the sludge representing what worth she was to the trainer that had abandoned her without a second thought.

**All because of a love **

**Never let go of, never let go of **

"…we will meet again. I love my master…no matter what."

Lizzie the Mudkip stared at her guardian, Gardevoir in wonder as she spoke the words that the graceful Pokemon had repeated for so many years. Lizzie was once a human, and although she had not a Pokemon of her own when she was human, she could not think of a partner, no matter what happened, giving her own life to be the savior of such a horrid master. With all those hardships, how could someone keep on loving?

**He has every reason to throw up his fists **

**In the face of his God **

**Who let his mother die. **

3 years later…

_**(**__Gengar's P.O.V)_

"What do you MEAN you can't break the curse?!" I shrieked in Ninetales face. She was the one who set the curse that turned me into a worthless, crap-for-brains animal! Did she _dare_ tell me that "Ninetales' curses are too strong for us to lift?" I was ready to rip her muzzle off!

**Through all the prayers and tears, **

**She still passed in pain anyway. **

After interfering with Lizzie's dream, the same thing had been bothering me for days. I couldn't sleep, and I was too distracted and tired to do any rescue missions. All I wanted was the money, but…

It still bothered me of what pain she went through to protect me from the curse, and died, and I was so, so inconsiderate…

Ah, what does it matter? I should just go and beat the crap out of her. Enough of the cute smoochy stuff, let me just turn back into a human and be done with it!

**Now you think of saying **

**There's no use in praying **

I asked for Lizzie's help to get into Mt. Freeze. But it wasn't in vain. Now just have to go to put the crest in her coffin-thing, and I'm back to normal…!

As we reached the bottom floor where her body lay, this voice speaks out, and tells me that I can't turn back! That I have no feelings for her…!

"_We will meet again. I love my master…no matter what."_

_I couldn't bear to hear the rest. I was too busy running out of the room, silver tears streaming down my face…it was too much to bear. I missed her so badly, and never admitted it to myself. No matter how far I ran, or fled, there was no escaping what I had known all along._

_I love her too. And she doesn't deserve this pain._

**And still, he bows his head. **

**So he can say **

**Thank You for ending her pain. **

"I…" the tears started crawling down without me even noticing. "Before…. I want…" I gulped, I sound so damn stupid, "to thank Lizzie…" I ignored her shocked look, and kept going… "for bringing me here safely…and Ekans and Medicham for being so kind to me when I was so horrid and grumpy…and most of all…"

"I want to thank my most treasured friend of all…Gardevoir. She…was so selfless….and I was so selfish, and…" I started to sob like a toddler. "I love her. I do. She loved me, too, and all I did was use her. But I made the biggest mistake of my life. My first, true friend…"

**Supernatural patience **

**Graces his face **

A deep rumpling sounded underneath us as the crest began to glow. Lizzie and I watched as the sludge melted away from her body.

"You did it Gengar!"

We whirled around to find Ninetales smiling behind us, her nine plumy tails waving in happiness.

"Your gratitude was the key to break the curse! Gardevoir is alive!"

Lizzie fixed her yellow eyes on me with happiness. I glanced at Gardevoir, my heart swelling with joy. Nothing else seemed to matter, until…

"You must know, however, that she wouldn't remember you."

Ninetales red eyes had a calm but sympathetic glow. I sank to the ground, feeling my heart shrink as much as it expanded. She wouldn't know me? Was all that guilt worth nothing? That we would never be together again?

**And his voice never raises. **

**All because of a love **

**Never let go of. **

Lizzie looked at me, and mouthed, _I'm sorry…_

I ignored her. Gardevoir had awoken later, and thanked Lizzie tremendously for taking her out of the cave.

"Well," I sighed to the two girls, "I have business to take care of. Take care." I winced at how cold I sounded, and they just stared as I walked away on stubby Gengar legs. When all of a sudden…

"Hey, wait!"

**Never let go of... **

I stopped and turned around. "What do you want, Liz-" I froze as Gardevoir appeared behind me, staring at me with those warm, cut-glass blue eyes of hers.

"What's your name?"

I didn't reply at once. I stared at the reincarnation, and felt as if I was drowning in the depths of her cerulean eyes. Her short green hair billowed out, tickling my shoulder, because she was so close to me. Her white gown danced in the wind, and I marveled at her beauty.

"What's your name?" she pressed, with that lovely smile of hers.

**He is teaching me... **

"…"

She gazed at me with affection, warmth, curiosity…different feelings swam in the large blue pools that were her eyes. I couldn't help smiling.

"The name's Gengar. Nice to meet you."

As I stalked away, I felt something stir inside me. Was it…what was it? Now I knew.

_Looks like our wish was granted, _I thought, _our relationship isn't flimsy at all._

_I love you too, Gardevoir. And finally, we are reunited. In love…forever._

**What love really means.**

* * *

**It was lame, okay! DON'T KILL ME!! :(  
**


End file.
